


Shared Spaces

by Nitroid



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: When the four boys move in together.





	Shared Spaces

Against the living room wall. On the sofa.

In the kitchen, against the fridge, where they could hear the bottles and jars rattling with every thrust.

On the dining table.

On the bed. On the bedroom carpet. Against the bedroom window. There was a stain on the curtain that Guan Shan couldn’t clean off.

And now, in the bathroom, standing in the tub. He gasped as he felt He Tian move inside him, the shape and size already familiar to him from the countless times they had sex.

“Let your voice out.” He Tian murmured against his ear, breath hot on his skin.

Shaking his head, Guan Shan bit his lower lip, struggling to keep his moans quiet.

“No?” He Tian chuckled, thrusting inside him at a steady pace. “Yeah, I guess the tiled walls amplify your lewd sounds, huh.”

Embarrassed, Guan Shan tightened up around him, giving in to every squelch, slick cum from their previous tryst dribbling down his inner thighs.

“Then again, isn’t that great?” He Tian rammed his cock deep into Guan Shan’s hot, wet heat. “I get to hear you better.”

Whimpering, Guan Shan bit his knuckles, embarrassed over the sounds he was producing.

The next few thrusts were particularly deep, hitting his sweet spot mercilessly, building up his climax. He Tian’s fingers found his nipples and tugged at them, making Guan Shan moan aloud, hands slipping on the tiles as he struggled to regain his balance.

“Ah!” Guan Shan gasped. “D-don’t!”

He Tian supported him against the wall, lifting one of his legs up so he could go deeper.

With one final thrust, Guan Shan came with a screaming moan, He Tian following suit, spreading his hot fluid deep inside him. They were both panting, Guan Shan against the tiles, He Tian breathing into his neck.

In the heated blur of his mind, Guan Shan realized He Tian was still hard.

“Again.” He Tian grabbed his hips and pulled out before he thrusted in gently.

“Mmnnooo–Ah!”

x

Outside in the living room, Jian Yi jumped before turning to look at Zhengxi nervously.

“Did you hear that?”

“No.” Zhengxi said firmly, raising the volume on the action channel as he pulled Jian Yi's head to rest on his shoulder. “It must’ve been the zombies.”


End file.
